iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fallen Legacies
I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: The Fallen Legacies, is an E-book that was released on July 24th 2012. It follows the story of a Mogadorian child named Adamus Sutekh who is 13 at the begginning. It features information regarding Number One, Number Two and Number Three. Plot The story starts with a Mogadorian child named Adamus Sutekh hanging out with his best friend Ivanick Shu-Ra. They are doing homework until Adam gets a text from his father General Andrakkus Sutekh. He says for them to return home immediately. Adam and Ivan get home and there dad has them accompany him and other Mogadorian Soldiers on a plane ride to Malaysia to find and kill Number One. Number One develops the Legacy of Earthquake Generation but eventually is killed. Adam is initially full of bloodlust like the others of his species until Adam witnesses the death of Number One and is later forced to witness her memories using a piece of Mogadorians technology, this causes him to change and attempt to help the Loric, with the help of One's ghost who appears to him. After waking up from a three year coma in which he experienced One's memories, Adam's father a Mogadorian general, is eager for Adam to prove himself and ensure his family name is not affected. Upon hearing news of a Garde in London, the General brings Adam and his adopted brother Ivan, who is constantly in competition, to England where they make use of a Mogadorian base in London. Adam is still weak and remains at the base as the other Soldiers ambush Conrad Hoyle, Number Two's Cêpan, who is on a bus. Adam notices a blog post, written by two, suddenly flagged by the Mog computers and realises that no Mogadorian left in the base has notices. Adam tracks Two and travels to her safe house. He helps her pack, pretending to be Loric, but he is found out and it is too late, the pair are swarmed with Mogadorians. Two is killed by Ivan who thinks that Adam was being sneaky and wanted to get to her first. Years later, Adam has one final chance to redeem himself for his shown weakenesses. Having studied and trained hard, he is a lot stronger than he was. Word comes about strange ankle markings of a boy in Kenya, Adam and Ivan are given the mission together. Posing as aid workers, they give vaccines to the children of the African town, checking their ankles as they do it. Adam speaks to a boy with high socks, who refuses a vaccine and asks adam to play basketball. Both Adam and Ivan realise that he is a member of the Garde. At night, Adam attempts to find his hut and warn him but Ivan catches up, again thinking that Adam is trying to gain glory to himself but soon realises that Adam is a traitor and the pair fight, Adam wins. However, Mogadorians have swarmed Number Three's hut and kill his Cêpan, Number Three flees but is chased by the Mogs and a Piken, he jumps a ravine but the General is waiting on the other side and kills him. Meanwhile, Ivan has awoken and creeps up behind Adam, pushing him in the ravine. Adam wakes up on a beach inside of a dream in california where one of One's memories takes place. He can hear One pleading him to wake up or he will die. Category:Books